Mi número 1
by Herrera
Summary: Stella había dejado Nueva York unos meses atrás y sus antiguos colegas apenas habían sabido más de ella. Sid está en Hawaii y de pronto se entera de algo importante sobre Stella... ¿Qué debe hacer, decírselo a Mac o no?
1. Chapter 1

Publico la versión española ahora, ya que por primera vez ha salido antes el texto en inglés... qué cosas.

Este fic en tres capítulos está dedicado a Lily Moonlight, que tanto me ha ayudado en la traducción de "No puedo decirte adiós" al inglés.

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a los creadores de CSI NY.

**Mi número 1**

_Capítulo 1_

_Hawaii, 13 de febrero de 2011_

El doctor Sid Hammerback no era un habitual de los congresos médicos. Su trabajo y su familia absorbían todo su tiempo, y los escasos días de vacaciones que solía tomarse prefería pasarlos alejando su mente de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su profesión, para recargar baterías y retomar su labor con entusiasmo. Aunque su especialidad, la Patología Forense, podría resultar escabrosa para mucha gente, él estaba convencido de su importancia y utilidad y nunca, a lo largo de su carrera profesional, se había arrepentido de la elección que en su momento hizo. En esa elección, tuvo su cuota de culpa, precisamente, un hombre que era la razón de que Sid estuviera ahora en Hawaii para participar en uno de esos eventos. El Congreso de Patología Forense iba a rendir homenaje a una leyenda viva de la profesión, el doctor Alvin Hunt, profesor y mentor de Sid en sus primeros tiempos. Y se esperaba que el propio Dr. Hunt, que a sus 99 años de edad vivía retirado en Hawaii, participase en carne y hueso, aún animado y ágil, tanto física como mentalmente.

El hecho de que el congreso se celebrase en las islas, donde la temperatura media en febrero era tan agradable en comparación con la racha de tormentas de nieve que estaban teniendo en Nueva York, había sido un aliciente más para el viaje, y la Sra. Hammerback había cargado las maletas con bañadores y ropa veraniega, más que contenta.

Todavía sin haberse habituado a las cinco horas de diferencia respecto al horario de Nueva York, Sid se había levantado muy pronto esa mañana. Su esposa murmuró algo entre sueños de que era demasiado temprano, pero Sid no tenía realmente sueño, por lo que decidió vestirse y bajar a disfrutar del sol que ya levantaba sobre la preciosa playa a los mismos pies de su balcón. Tras caminar durante casi una hora, Sid se dirigió al salón de desayunos reservado para los asistentes al congreso médico. Era el primero, o al menos el único, pero le apetecía tomar algo antes de volver a su habitación y vestirse de manera formal para asistir a la primera conferencia. Se sirvió un zumo de piña, un plato de bacon y huevos revueltos y un café, dirigiéndose a una mesa junto al ventanal. Unos minutos después, otro hombre entró en el salón y tras servirse se dirigió a su mesa.

"Buenos días, ¿Le importa que compartamos mesa? Parece que somos los más madrugadores. Soy el Dr. Charles Beauvais, de Nueva Orleans."

"Buenos días, encantado de tener compañía. Yo soy el Dr. Sid Hammerback, de Nueva York."

Los ojos del expresivo Dr. Beauvais se abrieron, indicando sorpresa.

"¡Dr. Hamerback! ¡He oído muchas cosas sobre usted!"

Esta vez fue el turno de Sid de sorprenderse. Levantando las cejas, preguntó:

"¿De verdad? Cosas buenas, espero."

"Sí, claro, naturalmente. Verá, creo que compartimos más que profesión. También tenemos el mismo puesto, sólo que en ciudades diferentes. Usted el Patólogo Forense del laboratoio de los CSI en Nueva York, y yo ocupo esa plaza en el de Nueva Orleans."

Sid comprendió entonces cómo el Dr. Beauvais había llegado a oír cosas sobre él. Stella.

"¿Entonces usted trabaja con mi querida Stella Bonasera? ¡Qué casualidad!"

"En efecto, Stella es la jefa. Excelente jefa, por cierto, todos la queremos en Nueva Orleans, y la apoyamos. Especialmente ahora, que está pasando por unos momentos tan delicados."

Sid intentó disimular la sorpresa. Por suerte, el Dr. Beauvais estaba poniendo mantequilla en su tostada y no pudo ver su expresión. Sid no sabía cómo seguir la conversación para que su colega continuara hablando. Si le decía que no sabía nada de lo que quiera que le estuviera sucediendo a Stella, el otro deduciría que si ella no había contado nada a sus antiguos compañeros, es porque no quería hacerlo, y en buena lógica, no debería ser él quien lo dijera. Por fin se decidió a seguir, tanteando.

"Bueno, no sé qué tiene Stella que se hace querer, ¿verdad? Lo peor de ella es que siempre estuvo tan sola, que a veces le resulta difícil apoyarse en los demás, cuando todos estamos dispuestos a ayudarla, lo mismo que ella hace por nosotros."

Las palabras de Sid dieron confianza al Dr. Beauvais.

"Es exactamente así. Cuando ha tenido que ser ingresada es cuando nos hemos enterado de que en realidad no estaba tan bien como nos estaba haciendo creer, lo cual no es extraño, dado su nivel de trabajo. El estrés y el poco descanso no son buenos aliados en su estado, claro."

Ahora Sid ya estaba más alerta y no dejó que las palabras del doctor le impactaran. Apretó la boca, que de otra forma se hubiera abierto de par en par por la sorpresa. ¿Su estado? ¿Se refería a...? Sid hizo un cálculo mental. Hacía casi ocho meses que Stella se había ido a Nueva Orleans. Se decidió a intentar sonsacar un poco más a su colega.

"Vaya, no he tenido noticias de ella en los últimos días." (Eso era cierto... de alguna manera. Stella no se había puesto en contacto con ellos desde que en julio del año anterior había dejado Nueva York) "¿Entonces se encuentra bien? A ver si cuando sea una hora prudente la llamo. Para mi esposa y para mí es casi como una hija.

"Bueno, sí, se encuentra bien, en realidad. Pero su médico fue tajante en cuanto al reposo absoluto, por eso la ingresó hace una semana. Presentaba algunos síntomas preocupantes, como la tensión arterial muy alta, y cuando se quejó de dolor de cabeza, el Dr. Roberts no esperó más. Es un gran ginecólogo y neonatólogo, y tiene el mejor departamento del Estado en su hospital, el St. Mary. No crea, Sid, a nosotros tampoco nos había dicho nada hasta la semana pasada, el día mismo en que tuvo que dejar el laboratorio a cargo de su asistente con la instrucción, la orden, casi, de que no nos preocupemos por ella. Pero se emociona como una niña cuando vamos a visitarla."

"Sí, típico de ella, no querer molestar. ¿Y tendrá que quedarse en el hospital?"

"Sí, creo que son cuatro semanas más hasta que llegue a término, y el médico quiere que esté allí por si los síntomas desembocan en una preeclampsia y tienen que provocar el parto. Parece que los bebés ya podrían nacer en cualquier momento, tienen peso suficiente, pero, claro, sería mejor que todo discurriera de forma natural, si no hay complicaciones."

La mente de Sid procesaba información a toda máquina. Su médico era el Dr. Roberts, estaba en el hospital St. Mary. Le quedan cuatro semanas, eso quiere decir que... lleva ocho meses de embarazo, o sea que cuando se fue de Nueva York ya estaba embarazada. Y, seguramente, aún no lo sabía. Ay, Dios, qué lío. Tardó en asimilar las últimas palabras de su colega de Nueva Orleans. Los bebés tienen peso suficiente... ¿Los bebés? ¡Ay, Dios, ay, Dios! Casi se atraganta con el último sorbo de su café. Se levantó de la mesa, tendiendo la mano al Dr. Beauvais.

"He tenido un gran placer en charlar con usted. Ahora debo subir a cambiarme para la conferencia inaugural. Espero que podamos compartir más momentos."

"Lo mismo digo, Dr. Hammerback. Encantado de haberle conocido."

Sid se dirigió al ascensor, y hacia su habitación. Su esposa acababa de salir de la ducha y, aún envuelta en su albornoz, estaba consultando el programa de actividades de los acompañantes. Cuando vio a Sid se dio cuenta de la cara extraña que traía.

"Cariño, ¿qué pasa? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma..."

Sid se sentó en la cama. ¿Qué debía hacer él ahora? ¿Entrometerse en la vida de dos de las personas que más apreciaba en el mundo? Porque sería una intromisión, eso era seguro. Si Stella no había dicho nada a Mac es porque no quería que lo supiera. Sid daba por descontado que Mac sería el padre de ese bebé... ¡o bebés, al parecer! Pero ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Por qué Stella no se lo había dicho, de todas maneras, fuera o no el padre? ¿No eran los mejores amigos del mundo? Cierto que la marcha de Stella a Nueva Orleans fue un episodio raro... Hasta el último momento Sid esperó que Mac manifestara su oposición, que la pidiera quedarse, pero no lo hizo. ¿Esperaba ella que lo hiciera? Sid hubiera jurado que sí, pero en aquellos últimos meses su relación parecía haberse vuelto extraña. Ahora Sid se hacía una idea del porqué. Si habían empezado una relación a otro nivel y por alguna razón habían discutido... O si Stella había iniciado una relación con alguna otra persona... Probablemente Mac lo habría llevado muy mal. Pero ¿qué esperaba?, ¿que Stella estuviera siempre disponible para él, pero demorando indefinidamente un compromiso mayor que la simple amistad? Ay, Dios, pensó de nuevo. Qué pareja tan complicada. Bien ¿y qué hacía él ahora?

La Sra. Hammerback se estaba empezando a asustar de veras. Sid permanecía sentado en la cama, la mirada perdida...

"Sid, ¿qué pasa?"

Con un suspiro, Sid le contó todo. Lo que había sabido, lo que se imaginaba... Su esposa se había sentado junto a él. Ella también quería mucho a Mac, y aún más a Stella.

"Tienes que decírselo a Mac, tienes que hacerlo, Sid. Están perdiendo un tiempo precioso, algo que deberían compartir... Probablemente por un malentendido, una cabezonería... esto es un sinsentido. Stella no debería estar sola. Ahora seguramente estará más vulnerable y asustada que nunca. Todas las mujeres lo estamos en nuestro primer embarazo, y ella está sola, con complicaciones, y ¡por partida doble! Pobre Stella."

"Solo espero que sea doble, y no triple..."

Ambos sonrieron. Sid consultó su reloj. Eran las 8.30. Calculó mentalmente qué hora debía ser en Nueva York. Cinco horas más... las 13.30, buena hora. Tal vez Mac estaría en la pausa para comer. Decidió no pensarlo más y enviarle un mensaje de texto. No quería hablar con él, sería demasiado... embarazoso, nunca mejor dicho.

Sid tomó su teléfono móvil y empezó a escribir, pensando bien las palabras.

_Mac, he sabido que Stella está ingresada en el hospital St. Mary, en NO. Su médico es el Dr. Roberts. Yo iría, si fuera tú. Sid._

Envió el mensaje y desconectó el teléfono. Sabía que la primera reacción de Mac iba a ser llamarle, pedirle más explicaciones, pero no quería ser él quien le dijera que iba a ser padre... quizás... o quizás no.

_Continuará._


	2. Chapter 2

Este fic en tres capítulos está dedicado a Lily Moonlight, que tanto me ha ayudado en la traducción de "No puedo decirte adiós" al inglés.

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a los creadores de CSI NY.

**Mi número 1**

_Capítulo 2_

_Nueva York, 13 de febrero de 2011._

Mac Taylor estaba satisfecho. Lindsay y él habían pasado una mañana completa en la Corte Penal, aguardando a declarar en un juicio por asesinato, pero sus testimonios habían sido tan sólidos y las pruebas tan concluyentes que el jurado sólo había necesitado quince minutos para emitir un veredicto de culpabilidad. Otra rata fuera de las calles durante el resto de su vida. Días como este hacían que su profesión mereciera la pena, a pesar de todo. Largas horas de trabajo para resolver los casos, dejar de lado casi todo con tal de descubrir y poner en evidencia la verdad… Renunciar incluso, en su caso, a una vida personal normal…

No quería pensar en eso. No, no quería. Porque, no hace tanto tiempo, llegó a pensar que podría conseguirlo. Lo tuvo al alcance de su mano. Una vida de pareja, alguien con quien compartir todo, lo bueno y lo malo que la vida les pudiera proporcionar… y él solito lo desbarató con su estrechez de miras, su tozudez… sus celos. Idiota, se decía a sí mismo cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Ahora, caminando por la acera nevada, se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre. Sonrió a Lindsay, que caminaba a su lado.

"Qué te parece si te invito a comer? Creo que es buena hora. Y después podemos ir a casa, no hay nada pendiente en el Laboratorio. En uno de los descansos he hablado con Danny y no ha habido ningún caso, todo está bajo control. Se ve que el mal tiempo ha dejado a los asesinos en casa…"

"Buena idea, ahora que lo dices sí que tomaría algo." Lindsay le sonrió. "Ver como condenan a un demonio siempre me da ganas de celebrarlo."

Entraron en un pequeño café donde también servían comidas, acogedor y caliente en aquel día gélido. Se sentaron en una mesa junto a la pared. Lindsay tuvo que retirar de su silla una revista juvenil que seguramente alguien había dejado olvidada. Consultaron la pequeña carta que estaba sobre la mesa e hicieron su pedido cuando la camarera se acercó. Mientras esperaban, Lindsay se fijó en la revista, que había quedado abierta sobre la mesa por la doble página central. Con letras rosas y profusión de rojos corazones, el titular decía: "Especial San Valentín: ¿Quién es el amor de tu vida?" Lindsay rió.

"Escucha, Mac, según esto, respondiendo a un test de… solo cinco preguntas puedes saber quién es el amor de tu vida, si es que tienes uno." Mac levantó las cejas en señal de incredulidad, con una media sonrisa en la boca.

"Primera pregunta: ¿Quién es tu número 1 en la marcación rápida de tu móvil?"

Lindsay se rió con ganas. "Vaya, qué desilusión se va a llevar Danny. Si, según este test infalible, tu número 1 es el amor de tu vida, el mío resulta que es el pediatra de Lucy… Puse su número ahí cuando me asusté tanto porque estuvo tan malita… y resultó que era la varicela… y después ahí se quedó."

La sonrisa de Mac se apagó en su boca, y en sus ojos. Su número 1 seguía siendo Stella. Aún cuando no habían hablado en exactamente… siete meses y veinte días, Stella seguía en su número 1, y ni se le había pasado por la cabeza borrar su número, o desplazarlo de ese lugar.

Lindsay seguía leyendo. "Segunda pregunta: Quién era tu número 1 el pasado San Valentín? Vaya, todo un año, eso sí es señal de amor definitivo, según este test. Claro, en la vida de cualquier adolescente, un año es una eternidad, eso es cierto."

Mac continuaba pensando, y ni siquiera prestó atención al resto de las preguntas. El año pasado y hacía… casi diez años que Stella estaba en su número 1. Y hasta que no fue demasiado tarde él no se había dado cuenta de que eso era una de las señales de que ella era el amor de su vida, ahora confirmado por una tonta revista juvenil.

Cuando acabaron su comida, Lindsay se despidió. Tomó un taxi para ir a recoger a Lucy en la guardería y disfrutar del resto del día con su hija. Mac decidió caminar, a pesar del frío.

De pronto, sintió el suave zumbido de su teléfono que indicaba un mensaje entrante. "No", pensó, "Un nuevo caso a estas horas, no". Miró la pantalla y sonrió al ver la identificación del remitente, Sid. ¿Ya se habría aburrido de Hawaii, que se dedicaba a mandar mensajes". Se dispuso a leer, sonriente, pero la sonrisa se le heló en los labios con más rapidez que la nieve lo estaba haciendo en las calles. Leyó el texto por segunda vez, esperando haber entendido mal.

_Mac, he sabido que Stella está ingresada en el hospital St. Mary, en NO. Su médico es el Dr. Roberts. Yo iría, si fuera tú. Sid._

Inmediatamente, pulsó el botón de llamada al número del que procedía el mensaje. Pero saltó el buzón de voz. Sid no estaba disponible. "¡Maldita sea, Sid! ¡No me hagas esto!", masculló entre dientes. Volvió a llamar, pero era evidente que Sid tenía su teléfono desconectado.

Se había parado en medio de la acera y la gente chocaba con él, todo el mundo atento a la nieve del suelo, intentando no resbalar.

Mac paró el primer taxi que vio y se dirigió a su casa. De camino, llamó a Danny y le encargó que se pusiera al frente del laboratorio en los próximos días porque él tenía que ausentarse. Asuntos personales. Llamó también al Jefe Sinclair y le dejó recado a su secretaria, pues Sinclair no estaba. Mejor. Se tomaba unos días por asuntos familiares. Nada grave. Esperaba que Sinclair no tuviera ninguna objeción, y si la tenía, le daba igual. Con la cantidad de días de vacaciones acumulados podía estar varios meses sin trabajar, si quisiera reclamarlos. Su mente volvió al mensaje ¿Stella ingresada en un hospital? ¿Herida en algún caso, enferma? La cabeza le iba a estallar mientras preparaba una bolsa con lo básico para pasar fuera unos días. Tardó unos pocos minutos. Bajó de nuevo a la calle y pronto estaba en otro taxi camino del aeropuerto. Una vez allí vería cómo podía llegar a Nueva Orleans, no quería entretenerse en buscar billete con anterioridad.

Tuvo suerte y encontró una plaza de última hora en el avión a punto de salir hacia Nueva Orleans. De hecho fue admitido porque solo llevaba equipaje de mano, pues la facturación estaba ya cerrada y se estaba haciendo la última llamada a los pasajeros. Cuando se vio sentado en su plaza, con el cinturón abrochado y despegando, respiró hondo para intentar calmarse.

Tres horas y media después, su avión aterrizaba sin sobresaltos en el Aeropuerto Internacional Louis Armstrong de Nueva Orleans. Consultó en los marcadores del vestíbulo de salida la hora local. Eran casi las nueve de la noche, una hora menos que la hora de Nueva York, la que mostraba su reloj. No podía disimular su impaciencia mientras aguardaba una larga cola para tomar un taxi. Finalmente, llegó su turno y pidió al conductor que le llevase al hospital St. Mary. Mac no sabía la dirección, pero el conductor lo conocía. Le informó que le trayecto duraría una media hora, con el tráfico normal a esa hora. Mac se relajó un poco antes de llegar a enfrentarse con... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo estaría Stella? ¿Peligraba su vida? Intentaba calmarse, pero su mente era un torbellino de preguntas. Tan pronto se decía que si fuera muy grave le habrían avisado, como recordaba las últimas palabras que Stella y él habían cruzado, tan duras, y que finalizaron con un _"Si te vas ahora, no quiero saber más de ti"_ del que Mac se arrepintió en el mismo momento de haberlo pronunciado. Pero Stella no le dio tiempo a rectificar. Se fue. Dejó Nueva York y le dejó a él, definitivamente. No había sabido nada de ella desde entonces.

_Continuará._


	3. Chapter 3

Este fic en tres capítulos está dedicado a Lily Moonlight, que tanto me ha ayudado en la traducción al inglés de otro de mis fics, "No puedo decirte adiós".

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a los creadores de CSI NY.

**Mi número 1**

_Capítulo 3_

_Nueva Orleans, 14 de febrero de 2011._

El reloj de la pared mostró el cambio de día. Las doce, ya era 14 de febrero. San Valentín, pensó Mac con un suspiro. Hacía justo un año que su relación con Stella había traspasado la barrera de la simple amistad y se habían convertido en amantes. Habían sido tan discretos que Mac creía que ni sus más allegados colaboradores lo habían notado. Pero sí, habían sido... cuatro meses y nueve días felices y uno, el último, horrible, el peor de su vida, junto con el día en que había perdido a Claire, su primera esposa. Con Claire no tenía nada que reprocharse, él no tuvo ahí ninguna culpa, pero con Stella... Se volvió loco, no había otra explicación. Supo lo de Adam y se volvió loco. De celos, de rabia, no sabía qué le pasó por la mente. ¿Qué tenía él que reprochar a Stella, si entonces no estaban juntos? ¿No tenía ella las mismas razones, en ese caso, para echarle en cara lo suyo con Aubrey, con Peyton...? Todo era parte del pasado, entonces, ¿a qué ponerse como una fiera?

Aquellos habían sido unos días muy complicados en el laboratorio, Mac apenas había dormido en varios días, y el colmo de todo fue la oferta que Stella había recibido para dirigir el Laboratorio de los CSI en Nueva Orleans. Ella ni siquiera lo había tomado en serio, pero cuando Mac le reprochó su asunto con un subordinado, ella dijo que si se iba a portar de esa manera, quizás fuera mejor para ella irse de allí, aprovechar la buena oferta que había recibido y alejarse de subordinados con lo que se había acostado y superiores con los que también. Eso acabó de sacar a Mac de sus casillas, y antes de darse cuenta había dicho aquella maldita frase que le martilleaba en la cabeza: _"Si te vas ahora, no quiero saber más de ti"_.

Cuando por la noche Mac volvió a su apartamento, Stella se había llevado todas las cosas que en esos meses había ido dejando en casa de él, sus cosas de tocador, de higiene femenina, ropa interior, alguna blusa y zapatos para cambiarse... No quedaba nada.

La miró ahora, en la penumbra. Estaba preciosa, pacíficamente dormida, sus rizos desplegados por la almohada enmarcando su cara, ahora algo más redondeada. Su cuello seguía siendo esbelto, y Mac había echado enormemente en falta poder besarlo, y dejar reposar su cara allí, en la curva de su hombro. Otra curva se hacía ahora más evidente, bajo las sábanas. La curva de un vientre que albergaba dos criaturas que ya casi estaban listas para nacer... Estaba contemplando la misma estampa de la vida.

Cuando llegó al hospital, menos de tres horas antes, desde la recepción del vestíbulo principal le enviaron a la cuarta planta. Allí, la enfermera de noche le dio las primeras informaciones, tras comprobar en el historial de Stella que su nombre, Mac Taylor, figuraba como pariente más próximo, y como padre de los bebés.

Mac tuvo que mostrar toda su sangre fría para no saltar con la sorpresa. Ahora, mirando a Stella, todavía no podía dejar de sonreír con el malentendido.

La enfermera había consultado el historial de Stella en el puesto de supervisión de planta, antes de comprobar la identidad de Mac y dejarle verla. Le había mirado inicialmente con un punto de reproche. ¿Dónde había estado este hombre toda la semana que ella llevaba ingresada, tan sola? Se dio cuenta de que llevaba una bolsa de viaje y le disculpó un poco. En fin, si había estado fuera de la ciudad... Cuando miró su documentación vio que venía de Nueva York.

"Inspector Mac Taylor, sí. Podrá verla en unos instantes. Figura usted como allegado..." Siguió mirando en la ficha y encontró el nombre de Mac en otro apartado. "¡Ah, y usted es el padre!"

Mac se sorprendió.

"No, yo soy..." Pensó como definirse. No podía decir el marido, ni el novio oficial, porque no estaban prometidos... "Soy su novio"

La enfermera se rió ante la cara de despiste del hombre.

"Sí, comprendo, el novio de Miss Bonasera... quiero decir el padre de los bebés que espera"

A Mac se le cayó la bolsa de la mano. Mientras se inclinó a recogerla pudo ocultar la sorpresa de su cara a la inquisitiva enfermera. Pero se había quedado pálido. Por fin pudo recuperar el aliento y preguntar.

"¿Cómo se encuentra? He estado muy asustado al saber que había tenido que ser ingresada"

"Está bien está bien, no se preocupe. Con reposo y controlando la presión sanguínea va a estar bien. Necesitaba descansar, dormir. Por eso ahora mismo la encontrará dormida y probablemente no despertará hasta mañana, además no es aconsejable, tiene que descansar. Tiene una medicación suave que la ayuda a conciliar el sueño. Pero puede verla, si quiere. El Dr. Roberts está de guardia hoy, y antes de medianoche pasará a hacer una ronda. Cuando llegue le avisaré para que pueda hablar con él. Ahora, sígame, por favor."

Mac la siguió hasta la habitación. La enfermera entró, comprobó que Stella dormía tranquila y le dejó allí, cerrando la puerta al salir. Se acercó y aún con la poca luz de emergencia pudo ver a Stella, su cara preciosa, su enorme tripa. Había dicho bebés, Dios mío, había dicho que él era el padre de los bebés que espera.

Acercó un sillón a la cama y se sentó, cerca. No se atrevía a tocarla, aunque se moría de ganas. Stella había llevado a sus bebés durante más de siete meses sin decírselo... Tuvo la tentación de enfadarse. ¡Él era el padre, por Dios, debería haberlo sabido! ¡Eran suyos también! Después pensó en lo que había dicho... que no quería saber más de ella. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin que él se molestase en limpiarlas. Qué imbécil había sido, qué idiota. Se había perdido la mejor parte de todo este asunto, el descubrimiento de que iban a ser padres, las primeras visitas al médico, las primeras ecografías, el cambio paulatino en el cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a esta plenitud... ¡Imbécil!

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí cuando la enfermera abrió la puerta, y le presentó en voz baja al Dr. Roberts. El médico echó una ojeada a Stella, preguntó a la enfermera si había habido alguna novedad y ante la negativa de ella, pidió a Mac que saliera al pasillo, donde podrían hablar en un tono normal. Le informó del motivo del ingreso, síntomas que si no se controlaban podrían culminaren una preeclampsia, lo que obligaría a provocar el parto o hacer una cesárea si en algún momento la vida de Stella o de los bebés corría peligro. Pero también le dijo que, por el momento, el reposo había sido efectivo, que probablemente su aumento de presión sanguínea se había debido al estrés, y que ahora Stella se encontraba francamente bien, aunque tendría que reposar hasta el momento del parto.

El doctor había continuado su ronda mientras Mac volvía a la habitación. Le había dicho a la enfermera que iba a pasar la noche allí. Ella asintió, mejorando su opinión sobre Mac al instante. Bueno, al menos ahora iba a compensar su ausencia durante la primera semana.

Y allí estaba él, sentado junto a la cama del amor de su vida, el número 1 en su marcación rápida. Se acercó y tomo suavemente una de las manos de Stella. Estaba caliente, tan suave como siempre. De pronto, Mac empezó a hablar, en tono bajo pero firme.

"Eres mi número 1, Stella. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Pues según hoy he descubierto en un test de una revista para para jovencitas, eso significa que eres el amor de mi vida. Como lo oyes. Quien ocupa el número 1 en tu marcación rápida en el teléfono, y especialmente si ya lo ocupaba hace un año... y tú lo has ocupado durante casi diez... esa persona es el amor de tu vida." Suspiró hondo. "Y, tonterías aparte, eso lo he sabido siempre, pero lo que no sabía es lo cobarde y lo imbécil que puedo llegar a ser, como para no reconocerlo. ¡Cuánto tiempo he perdido, Stella! ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez? ¿Podrás dejarme compartir tu vida y la de nuestros hijos?" Sonrió al decirlo. "¡Nuestros hijos! Aún me cuesta creerlo, aún teniendo la evidencia ante mis ojos... Nuestros hijos. Lo siento mucho, amor mío, siento haber dicho lo que dije. Lo siento, además, porque no era verdad, no sé qué me pasó ¿Cómo no voy a querer saber de ti? ¡Quiero saber todo de ti, quiero compartir toda mi vida contigo... Te quiero, Stella, siempre te he querido y siempre te querré."

Apoyó la frente en el borde de la cama, manteniendo la mano de Stella entre las suyas. Estuvo así durante un tiempo, cuando de pronto una suave voz fue como un bálsamo para su alma atormentada. Mac pensó que quizás lo estaba soñando, pero no... Porque Stella tras un hondo suspiró, murmuró: "Tú también eres mi número 1, Mac. Siempre has estado ahí y siempre estarás, porque eres el amor de mi vida. Los tests de las revistas de jovencitas son infalibles."

Mac la miró, y ella entreabrió perezosamente los ojos y sonrió antes de volver a cerrarlos. Mac creyó que se había dormido, pero la oyó decir. "Quítate los zapatos y acuéstate aquí, con nosotras..." Mac no lo pensó dos veces. Se tumbó a su lado, apoyando su cara en la curva de su cuello, como tanto había ansiado, apoyando su mano sobre el vientre de ella.

"¿Dos niñas?" Preguntó Mac al cabo de un rato, casi dormido él mismo.

"Idénticas. Prepárate, papi."

Así los encontró la enfermera en su última ronda, ya de mañana, antes de acabar su turno. Sonrió y cerró la puerta. Todo estaba bien. Perfectamente. Buen comienzo para un día de San Valentín.

**_ Fin_**

_Gracias por leer. Seguro que me pasé de dulce, per espero que os haya gustado, al menos un poco._


End file.
